


Rosea

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I love her, but in comparison, everyone is smol, i love her a lot omg, rosea is very tol, she big, she is the epitome of the meme, stick and poke aren't that small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Stick and Poke meeting Rosea for the first time!





	Rosea

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts i got for my 100th fic! (I know, like a million years late) BUT STILL. This one is from [ kaminoanbat ](https://kaminoanbat.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. Rosea belongs to them!

Stick and Poke were planetside. There had been numerous, if minor, civilian casualties, and because they had been studying up on various species’ anatomy, they got volunteered to help out.

It was a bit of a hodgepodge of a planet; mostly jungle, with a mix of of species. They worked together so they could confer, and make sure they were doing the right thing for each patient.

They moved down to the next patient and rather than meeting them eye to eye, they were faced with the broad muscled back of the largest Torgruta either of them had ever seen, or read about.

They both had to look up to meet their eyes when they turned around.

“Uhhh, hi.” Stick muttered, awed.

Poke’s raised eyebrow said it all, _real eloquent, Stick_.

Stick tried again, clearing his throat, “Hi, I’m Stick, this is Poke, we’re medics from the 501st to help with casualties. What’s your name?”

“Rosea.” The large female Torgruta answered.

“Hello Rosea,” Poke answered, “Would we be able to take a look at your wounds to see how bad they are?”

“Not hurt much. I fine.” She replied in broken basic, holding up her arm.

“It’s alright, we just want to take a look, never know when the smallest injury can get infected and get a lot worse.” Poke added.

She thought about it for a minute, realized that they probably weren’t going to leave her alone until she complied, and held out her arm to them.

“Wow.” Stick murmured, while holding her arm steady for Poke to look at.

She looked down at him, “Why ‘wow’?”

Stick blushed a little, “Well, you - you are the biggest Torgruta we have ever met.”

“You are smallest doctors I have met.” She replied right back, with the slightest smile.

Poke smirked while keeping his eyes on Rosea’s arm.

After a few stitches and a bacta bandage later, Poke looked up to Rosea, “All set. Take these patches and replace this every 12 hours for the next couple days and your arm should heal up just fine.”

Rosea looked at her arm, then down at Stick and Poke. “Thank you, small doctors. Very kind.”

Poke smiled softly, “You’re welcome. Take care now, okay?”

“Yes. Don’t get squished.” If Stick knew how to read Torgruta expressions better, he still wouldn’t be able to tell if she was joking or not.

He asked Poke what he thought, and he just smiled back at him before moving on. No of course Poke wouldn’t tell him, even if he _did_ know.


End file.
